


Wedding Night

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wedding Night, steroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Stefan spend their first night together as Mr and Mrs Salvatore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

****Caroline giggled as Stefan led her up the cobbled path of his Tuscan villa. He was holding her bridal style, her arms around his neck to hold on, her laughter from both happiness and the way Stefan navigated the path to not drop her. The smile on his face was wide and blinding from his own immeasurable happiness.

Stefan reached the door, manoeuvring her in his arms so that he could open the door without releasing her from his embrace. Her giggles increased in his ear as he almost hit her head against the door in his struggle to open it with her in his arms. He felt his cheeks flush but he joined her in laughter. There was not a single moment this day that would cause the smile to leave his face.

He finally managed to unlock the door and pushed it open. He smiled down at the beautiful woman in his embrace, lowering his head to brush his nose lovingly against hers, his heart thudding hard in his chest as he asked, “Ready to go inside, Mrs Salvatore?”

Caroline’s face blossomed into a breathtaking grin, and she tightened her arms even more around his neck, “Lead the way, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan’s gaze never strayed from her beautiful blue eyes as he took his first steps across the threshold with his gorgeous new wife nestled in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him, his stomach fluttering wildly with butterflies as that fact hit him again. Wife. They had gotten married. She was no longer Caroline Forbes but Caroline Salvatore. His perfect blushing bride.

Caroline leaned up to place a tender kiss against the side of his jaw, moving them along until she was a breath away from her husband’s lips. Her heart skipped at the thought. Stefan was her husband, until death do them part – which she hoped for them wouldn’t be for a really _really_ long time, if ever – forever spent together as Mr and Mrs Salvatore.

Stefan kept his eyes on hers as he leaned in, only closing them as their lips brushed together, releasing a sigh of contentment as he enjoyed kissing her. She was his to kiss for the rest of his life. His to love until the end of time. Forever would never be enough time to spend with the girl of his dreams.

Caroline eagerly opened her mouth for him, her hand sliding around from the back of his neck to cradle his jaw as she kissed him with more and more passion. Her body was humming with electricity with the anticipation of making love for the first time as husband and wife. To spend the night in their marital bed, relearning each other’s skin again, knowing that from this moment on it would be her and him forever.

Stefan wasn’t willing to let her down yet, as he was enjoying holding her close to him for as long as he wanted to. He continued to kiss her sensually, taking his time to explore every part of her mouth, and dance their tongues against one another. He slowly made his way toward the staircase ahead, testing each step with his foot to make sure where each step was until they reached the top.

Caroline shivered as she felt the door against her bare shoulders, Stefan pressing her against it as he fumbled for the handle. She laughed into his mouth as they almost fell into the room, only his quick reflexes saving them from ending up on the floor.

Stefan chuckled with her, finally letting her down from his arms so that her feet touched the floor. He pulled away to smile at her, his hands drifting to her slender waist, the silken material of her wedding dress beneath his fingers, causing him to look at her once more and lose his breath again at the breathtaking vision before his eyes. He met her eyes again, his voice hushed with awe as he told her, “You are absolutely, stunningly, beautiful, Caroline.”

Caroline bit into her lip as her heart fluttered in her chest at his sweet words. She knew that he meant it as she could read the sincerity in his green eyes. She cradled his face between her hands, stroking her thumbs across his cheeks, gazing up at him with all the love filling her being, “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever known and I am so happy that I can call you my husband.”

Stefan leaned his face into her hand, a loving smile curling his lips, his heart thudding so loudly within his chest that he was afraid that it would beat out of his chest. He was so completely in love with this wonderful woman that he wondered again how he ever got so lucky. She was everything to him, and every single moment spent with her was happier than the last. She was his entire world.

“I love you.” He kissed the skin of her palm, breathing in that scent that always made him think of home, because Caroline _was_ his home.

“I love you too.” Caroline returned, smiling at his sweet action.

Stefan moved his hands from her waist to around her back, sliding his palms up until he was at the top of her dress touching her bare skin. He felt for the zipper of her dress and started to pull it down ever so slowly, making sure to brush his knuckles against the soft skin of her back, loving the little shivers that ran through her. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed the dress off her hips so that it pooled at her feet. He feasted on her with his eyes, standing before him in her innocent yet sexy white lingerie, the colour standing out against her fair skin. She was gorgeous.

Caroline couldn’t help but shudder under his heated gaze. His green eyes were glowing bright with a fire, the flames licking against her skin wherever he looked at her, her core beginning to throb with need. She moved her hands from his face to the buttons of his suit jacket, undoing them before pushing his jacket off his shoulders, pulling it the rest of the way to drop at their feet. She moved her fingers to his shirt buttons, making short work of them before pushing his shirt off his shoulders to join his jacket on the floor.

Stefan folded his arms around her and melded their mouths together as she stepped toward him. He stroked his fingertips along her spine until he reached the clasp of her strapless bra, he unhooked it, letting it drop between them. He pulled back from their kiss to gaze at her bountiful breasts in awe, his hands moving to them instantly, palming them in his hands, sighing at the familiar weight in his palms, his thumbs brushing against the nipples, smiling at the way they pebbled instantly for him. He lowered his head to close his lips around a stiff peak, humming happily as he swirled his tongue around the bud.

Caroline moaned as Stefan sucked on her nipple, her hand coming up to rest in his hair to hold him to her chest. She felt the warmth pool in her core at his ministrations, his teeth nibbling her making her even wetter, it was like he had a direct line to her pussy, every lick and suck making her throb even more. She moved her other hand over his shoulder to his right bicep where she traced the outline of his rose tattoo with her fingertips, smiling at the way he hummed in pleasure at her touch.

Stefan dragged his lips from her nipple to the valley between her breasts, mouthing his way down her abdomen, his fingers massaging against her hips as he made his way down her stomach, detouring briefly to run his tongue around her belly button before dipping inside, the hitch in her breathing made him smirk. He continued on his path downwards until his lips touched her panties, his hands smoothing over her hips to hook into the waistband, he tilted his head up to gaze at her as he slid her panties down her legs.

Caroline’s breathing grew quicker as her bare pussy was inches from Stefan’s perfect lips, the anticipation of his touch almost had her gasping, her lips were glistening as she dripped with arousal, the cool air of the room making her shiver. She watched him through hooded eyes, her body feeling like a live wire as she waited for him to make a move, the heat coiling in her core was like there wasa match waiting to be lit and thrown to turn into an inferno.

Stefan made sure that Caroline’s eyes were on his as he bypassed her pussy and instead kissed and nipped his way down her thighs until he reached her garter.He smirked up at her before hooking his teeth in it and started dragging it down her thigh to her knee where his fingers took over to pull it off the rest of the way.

“Stefan, _please_.” Caroline moaned, desperate for the touch of his lips against her heated flesh. It felt like he’d been teasing her for hours, her pussy slick and wet, ready for his lips or fingers to blow her mind. She just needed him to touch her now, to brand her flesh with his mouth, make her his again and again, feeding the fire simmering between them.

Stefan finally gave into her pleading, his own need pushing against the fly of his pants, wanting out and buried inside the welcoming heat of his love. He would get to that, but first he would drive Caroline over the edge. He loved making her fall apart because of him. He hooked first one leg and then the other over his shoulder, holding her butt to steady her as his mouth finally pressed against her pussy. He placed butterfly kisses against her first, breathing in the scent of her arousal as he teased her.

Caroline placed her feet flat against his back, her hands holding onto his hair, her breaths coming in pants as he teased her. She both loved and hated when he did that, his teasing made her orgasm particularly explosive, but the anticipation of his touches made her a coiled spring waiting anxiously for his every touch.

Stefan buried his face further into her mound, his tongue coming out to stroke along her folds, a pleased moan vibrating against her at the taste of her sweet nectar. He dug his fingers into the skin of her ass as he pressed his tongue further into her, stroking along her entrance making her grow even wetter. He delighted in the moans he could hear above him, Caroline’s lovely sounds of pleasure urging him on, needing her to fall apart in his arms just as he’s made her do countless times since they became a couple.

Caroline threw her head back as she moaned, her hips thrusting against his mouth, his talented tongue bringing her so much wonderful pleasure. She cried out as she felt his lips wrap around her clit, his tongue circling against her making her head spin in her ecstasy. She buried her hands more in his hair, clenching her fingers around his hair as she pulled on it. Her eyes were fluttering with pleasure, her mouth open wide as she moaned and gasped and cried out from her bliss. Stefan always knew just how to make her fly.

Stefan nibbled against her clit, gently using his teeth on her, the sounds of pleasure escaping her made him feel incredible. He wanted more room to give Caroline the most bliss that he could so he walked on his knees towards the bed and placed her on the mattress. Now that his hands were free he slowly trailed them around her thighs to between her legs where he stroked them over her lips. He sucked on her nub, his tongue flicking rapidly against her making her hips jerk against him. He slipped two fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out of her warm wet core to drive her wild before he finally began searching for her inner bundle of nerves, pressing against it constantly as he rubbed against it.

Caroline cried out in ecstasy, arching her back as she trembled against his face, her fingers sliding across the sheet as she tried to grab hold of something to ground her. Stefan was making her go completely insane, her entire body felt like it was on fire, her pussy was ground zero waiting to explode. She thrust her hips against him, trying to get him to send her over the edge, her core throbbing painfully, the need to come making her whimper his name in a plea to let her come undone. All he did in reply was moan even more against her, making her eyes roll back in her head, and she swore she was close to vamping out and trying to compel him to make her come even though she knew she couldn’t do that as she wasn’t an Original. That was how crazy he could make her.

Stefan switched places with his fingers, rubbing his digits against her clit while he got to work on her folds, practically devouring her as he feasted on her sweet juices. Caroline’s moans grew higher in pitch and became even more frequent as she started to get close. He knew the signs of her body as well as he knew his own – the loud cries, the sporadically jerking hips, the practically dripping pussy – she was going to fall apart any moment. He buried his face even deeper into her and worked his mouth and tongue frantically against her to send her over the edge.

“Oh god… Stefan!” Caroline screamed out as her whole body tensed as she came apart, then as Stefan continued to eat her out she started to shudder as he drew out her orgasm until it was almost painful. Her body was racked with sparks, shooting electricity into every vein until she was a trembling mess, the occasional shudder running through her.

Stefan laid one more kiss against her folds before resting his head on her thigh and stroking his fingers along the skin of her other thigh as he soothed her through her explosive orgasm. He smiled as he watched her chest lift up and down rapidly as she panted, he loved the way he could bring her pleasure, and he was looking forward to giving her that look of bliss everyday for the rest of their lives together. As her husband it was his job to keep her happy and he planned to keep her that way forever.

Caroline was drifting in a haze of bliss, her whole body feeling boneless and yet still could be hit by a shock wave of pleasure. A tender smile turned her lips as she felt Stefan’s loving touches on her thigh, they were not meant as a way to arouse her but to soothe her through the intense feelings she felt from the pleasure he gave her. She loved that about him, that every time they made love or fore-played together, he would take the time to tenderly kiss and caress her after each orgasm. It showed her just how much he loved and adored her, and was just one more thing that made Stefan the most perfect and wonderful man she’d ever met, and she was in awe that she would spend the rest of her life beside him.

Stefan moved his way up her body, kissing across every inch of her, whispering passionately into her skin, “Mrs Salvatore.” Until he reached her lips which he covered with his.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his back as she accepted his kiss hungrily. She raised her knees up on either side of him, moving her hips up to grind against him when she felt the material of his pants. She pulled back, an almost offended look on her face as she asked incredulously, “Why are you still wearing pants?”

Stefan chuckled at the disgruntled look on her face. He nipped her lips playfully as he replied huskily, “What are you going to do about it, Mrs Salvatore?”

Caroline smirked at him, moving her lips to his earlobe where she started to nibble on it, before she breathed sexily into his ear, “You are about to find out, husband.”

Stefan shuddered, both at the name ‘husband’ and the way she breathed directly into his ear. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, breathing in the scent that was all Caroline, tenderly kissing against her pulse, smiling as he felt her delicate hands on the skin of his back.

Caroline tilted her head back, enjoying Stefan kissing her neck, the hums he let out made her shiver, her hands trailing across his back in random patterns. Once he was sufficiently distracted she tightened her legs around his hips and quickly spun them around so that she was straddling his hips. She ran her fingertips over the muscles of his chest as she smirked into his heated gaze, “It’s my time to play, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan felt his stomach tighten in anticipation of what she was about to do to him, his eyes were full of desire as he gazed at her beautiful naked body on top of him, his mouth watering at the sight of her pert breasts that his hands longed to hold. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs, stroking his fingers against her skin, smiling at her as he waited for his gorgeous wife to have her way with him.

“First things first.” Caroline chewed on her lip as she scanned him over with her eyes, from those gorgeous green eyes of his, down his defined chest, to the pants that blocked her view of anything else. She tapped her fingers against his fly, “These have got to go.”

Stefan chuckled, bucking his hips up to give her better access.

Caroline trailed her fingers down his chest, smirking as his stomach muscles jumped as she moved over it, then she circled his belly button teasingly before heading to the button on his pants. She undid it and then pulled the zipper down. She raised up on her knees so that she could pull his pants over his hips, taking his boxers with them, she scooted down the bed as she moved them down his legs, until she was right at the edge of the bed. She slipped off his shoes first before pulling his pants off the rest of the way and dropping them off the side of the bed. She gazed up at him, laying there gorgeous and naked, a feast waiting for her. She licked her lips.

She placed kisses along his leg as she moved up his body, nibbling and biting his thighs when she reached them. She let her fingers stroke against his other leg, moving closer and closer to where he wanted her on each caress. She giggled at the whine Stefan released, so she took pity on him, and ran her fingernail slowly up the length of his cock.

Stefan moaned at her teasing touch, wanting to feel her whole hand cradling his dick, stroking him that perfect way she did. He also wanted to be embraced by her lips, sliding deeper into the warm cavern of her mouth, having his mind blown as she sucked him to heaven. He wanted her in every way that she would have him.

Caroline followed the path that her finger just took, flattening her tongue to lick along his length until she reached his head, she briefly suckled on his tip before releasing it with a pop. She kissed, licked, and mouthed her way down his cock, listening with rapt attention to the sounds that Stefan was making – the agonised groans and the pleading moans – just waiting for what she wanted to hear. She didn’t have to wait long.

Stefan thrust his hips up, desperate to feel the warmth of her mouth around him, needing her to end his torment and stop teasing him. His voice was a desperate plea as he growled, “Caroline, _please_!”

That was all she wanted to hear. Caroline hollowed her cheeks and wrapped her lips around him, descending down agonisingly slowly until he hit the back of her throat, she hummed around him before swallowing him so that he slipped all the way down her channel, her nose buried in his wiry curls before she pulled back. She swirled her tongue around his head before moving down again, repeating the motions over and over until she was bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. She moaned happily as he thrust his hips, the desperateness of his need obvious in the gasps and moans that fell from his throat. She loved the way she could get him to lose control, it made her feel powerful, that she alone could make him so crazy that he begged her to let him come.

Stefan was lost in pleasure, Caroline’s perfect mouth bringing him to heaven, the way she sucked him made him go insane. She was amazing. He buried his hands in her hair, engulfing his fingers in her blonde tresses, pumping his hips against her mouth, moaning in desperation, needing her to make him explode before he lost his mind. He shuddered as she scraped her teeth along him and he couldn’t help but groan in agonized need, “Caroline… please… make me come...”

Caroline moaned as she engulfed his cock once more, sucking him and licking along his length even faster, his pleas made her whole body feel electrified with energy, wanting more than anything to make Stefan completely fall to pieces because of her. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, pumping him as she sucked frantically on his head, his hips jerking as his moans grew louder. She knew he was so close. She swirled her tongue around his head, suckling on him as she groaned, making sure that it vibrated against him. That was it, he froze, groaning out her name as his hips thrust once more and then her mouth was filled with his seed. She swallowed it eagerly, loving the taste of his essence, making sure not to miss a single drop as she milked him.

Stefan collapsed boneless against the bed, his breath coming in pants as he tried to calm his racing heart. Caroline had just completely blown his mind, his body was shuddering with aftershocks of pleasure, floating in a haze of bliss from her wonderful mouth. He smiled as he felt her lay against his chest, his arms immediately coming around to cradle her against him, dropping a kiss on her head as he relished the feel of her in his arms. He stroked his fingertips along her skin, humming in happiness as she peppered kisses across his chest, her loving actions taking his breath away. His beautiful girl.

Caroline closed her eyes and smiled as she caressed his chest, loving being wrapped up in her husband’s arms, he made her feel safe and loved, and she never wanted to be away from him. Their first night spent together as husband and wife was off to a wonderful start, and she wanted to make sure it continued on that way, that she brought Stefan just as much pleasure as he gave her. They were always passionate together, each other’s pleasure the first thought for them both, and she knew it would always be that way.

“I love you.” She whispered meaningfully, placing a kiss just above his heart, smiling as she heard it skip a beat.

“I love you too.” Stefan returned, cradling her even closer, nuzzling his nose into the top of her head, breathing her in as he was content to spend the rest of his life wrapped around her. There was no where else he would rather be.

Caroline shuffled up his body until her face was besides his, their eyes locking in a loving gaze, smiles bright on both of their faces, the love they shared was clear between them. She rubbed her nose against his, before softly kissing his full lips, her eyes closing as she was engulfed in the feelings between them.

Stefan slid his hand up her back to bury in her hair, the kiss slowly becoming more and more heated as they fed the flames between them. He felt stirrings in his loins as he started to become aroused again, not taking much when the love of his life was naked in his arms. He ran his free hand down her side to palm her ass, giving a gentle squeeze to the soft flesh, pulling her more against his rapidly rising flesh. His lips grew more insistent against hers, his hips grinding into her hips, the heat from her core making him groan.

Caroline rocked her hips against his as she kissed him passionately, her hands roaming freely across his chest, sliding her palms over his abs and raking her nails across his stomach. The desire in her veins was making her pussy throb, growing even wetter as Stefan’s cock slid temptingly between her folds, making her eyelids flutter closed at the need to be joined completely with the man she loved.

Stefan broke the kiss to groan as his cock slipped into her core, her walls gripping him so tightly as she slid down, and once she was fully seated on him he shuddered at the little flutters he could feel. He placed his hands on her hips, supporting her as she moved up and down on him, her beautiful breasts bouncing along with her, his eyes gazing at her in awe at how beautiful she looked riding him.

Caroline moved her hips against his, moaning as his cock hit wonderfully deep inside of her, her eyes falling closed in bliss. She buried her hands in her hair, sliding up and down on his length, lost completely to the sensations he was giving to her.

Stefan’s mouth watered as he watched those lovely breasts swing in front of his face, he was unable to resist any longer so he sat up to take a hard nipple in his mouth, his other hand coming up to cradle the other as his arm wrapped around her waist to secure her to him. He pulled her onto his cock as he thrust his hips up, both of them groaning at the way it felt, her walls gripping him so perfectly tightly that he had to hold her against him for a moment to stop himself coming right then. Once he calmed he repeated his actions, pulling her into his thrusts as he sucked and kissed her breasts.

Caroline bounced up and down on him as she chased her release, her fingers gripping into his shoulders as she clutched at him, her pussy starting to flutter as she felt herself begin to fly. She tilted her head into him and kissed him amorously as she moaned against his lips, jerking against him as she fell apart in his arms.

Stefan held her tight as he kissed her through her orgasm, his fingers stroking along her skin as he helped her come down. He was still painfully hard inside of her, every little flutter and shudder from her orgasm pulsed around his dick making him twitch, but her pleasure came first so he held off his release.

Caroline released her tight grip of Stefan, holding him loosely to her as she exchanged sweet kisses with him. With a jolt she released he was still solid inside of her, having not found his own release when she did. Pulling back from him she was about to ask him why he hadn’t come when she suddenly found herself on her back, Stefan staring down at her with lust darkening his eyes. She cradled him between her legs, bringing him down for passionate kiss before she pulled away to moan at him, “Make love to me, Stefan.”

“With pleasure, Caroline.” Stefan moaned back, punctuating his words with a snap of his hips, her eyes fluttering with the pleasure. He slid one hand underneath her to hold on to her waist, the other he took hold of her wrist to bring it above their heads, his fingers sliding between hers to hold her hand as he made love to her. His gaze never straying from hers, watching all the different emotions flutter across her eyes, the overwhelming one being love.

Caroline arched her head back as she moaned, the slide of his cock within her channel making her shudder with pleasure, the ecstasy only Stefan could give her making her head spin. She clutched at his back, her fingers digging into his skin, her hips moving with him as he thrust deep within her, a cry escaping her as he hit a sensitive spot.

Stefan moved his lips across her cheek, his hand tightening in hers as he increased the speed of his thrusts, her juices making her channel slick easing his glide within her. He was completely lost in the scent and feel of Caroline, his whole world narrowing down to the feel of her in his arms, her moans were like music to his ear, and he greedily wanted to give her another orgasm before finally releasing himself within her. With that in mind he changed the angle of his hips, making sure he hit that sweet spot inside of her, he knew he hit it when she released a loud gasp in his ear, so he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Amazingly, Caroline could feel yet another orgasm build in her core, her pussy starting to throb as Stefan relentlessly pounded against her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she saw stars explode behind her closed eyelids. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they rocked together, arching her back and stretching out her neck as she shuddered in complete ecstasy as her orgasm ripped though her. She screamed in sheer unadulterated bliss as she felt Stefan’s fangs pierce her throat and she completely fell to pieces.

Stefan groaned into her neck at both the taste of her blood and the way her pussy tightened around his length. He couldn’t hold it back any longer, she just felt too good, her perfect body drawing out his release with the way she shuddered beneath him. He slammed his hips into her hard, suckling a few more mouthfuls from her neck before he pulled back, groaning as he gave her a few more thrusts before he snapped his hips forward and shuddered as he spilled his seed in her. He held tight to her hand as he felt like he was being pulled away from his body, the feelings too intense to handle, Caroline too perfect beneath him that he was lost.

Caroline cupped his cheek, bringing him to her lips as she kissed her tenderly through his release, stroking him sweetly as he still twitched within her, coating her in his essence. She whispered her love to him between kisses, soothing him from his high, until he collapsed breathless on top of her. She smiled, tracing her fingertips along his shoulder blades, drawing little hearts and I love you’s into his skin.

Stefan kissed her shoulder as he began to catch his breath, her writing into his skin made his heart skip a beat in his chest. Not wanting to crush her he rolled onto his side, bringing her with him so that she was laid against his chest. He finally released her hand from his, bringing his hand down to stroke against her cheek, smiling down at the blissful expression on her face. He was happy that he had satisfied her, as she had more than satisfied him as always. They were the perfect fit.

Caroline grinned up at Stefan, her heart fluttering happily in her chest at the bliss written plainly across his face. She tenderly stroked his chest, looking deep into those green eyes she adored, “This has been the happiest day of my life, Stefan.”

Stefan smiled in happiness, lovingly cupping her cheek, his heart throbbing with all the love he had for her, “No words can express just how happy you make me, Caroline.”

Caroline leaned in to hover over his lips, “I love you, husband.”

“I love you, wife.” Stefan repeated, leaning in that final space to touch their lips together.

That was how they spent the first night together as Mr and Mrs Salvatore.


End file.
